Hunger Games (Against All Odds)
by sonofnight
Summary: What if Gale took Peeta's place? What would that mean for Prim and Mrs. Everdeen? This is a story about the secret faith of Gale's family. Is it a danger to everyone around them, or is it the saving grace the world needs to embrace?
1. Chapter 1 (Gale's Sacrifice)

**Chapter 1: Gale's Sacrifice**

**This is a new fanfiction I want to post, since I still can't locate my journal with the Twilight fanfiction I **

**was posting. Enjoy and let me know what you think! I wrote this fanfiction before I read the books. I didn't know Gale's **

**Dad had died and that he had brothers. Just a heads up!**

Peeta walked up the steps, and stood by Katniss. She shot him a look of pity. He welcomed it with a nod.

There was no way he was going to survive. In his mind, he was already dead.

"Would anyone like to take his place?" Effie Trinket asked, a glimmer of hope in her voice.

"I will!" a voice rang out from the crowd.

Katniss blinked a couple of times. She recognized that voice. It belonged to Gale. What was he doing? He

promised to look after Prim and her mom. She looked at Peeta and wasn't surprised to see the same

look of disbelief on his face.

"What is your name?" Effie asked, as Gale made his way onto the stage.

"My name is Gale." Gale said, shooting an apologetic look Katniss' way.

Katniss' look of betrayal was more confusion than anger. Why would Gale break his promise to her, for

someone he didn't know like Peeta? It didn't make sense to Katniss at all, but she always knew there

was a heart beating under his tough exterior. Gale put his hand on Peeta's shoulder, as he quickly

walked past him.

"You owe me." Gale quickly whispered.

Peeta nodded gratefully. He looked at Prim in the crowd. She looked lost, alone, and afraid.

"We'll-I'll look after them. I promise." Peeta whispered.

"Can you guarantee that?" Gale gestured toward Peeta's parents.

Peeta nodded and smiled.

"If I don't, you can take my life."

"Keep it and do what you promised."

"Right back at you." Peeta whispered, walking off the stage and taking one last look at Katniss.

Gale joined Katniss at her side. Effie introduced Gale, but no applause followed once again. The

People of District 12, once against kissed their three fingers and raised them up high, Gale took Katniss'

hand. She looked at him, unsure of whether to feel gratitude or frustration. How long would Peeta be

able to slip bread to her family? He couldn't hunt! However, from the look Gale returned, she could see

certainty in his eyes. Peeta had put his life on the line for her family. She was surprised by that and

noticed him standing by Prim. He smiled that timid smile again, and nodded. She felt her eyes well up

with tears, that she swore were buried and locked away in her own private tomb. She felt something she

hadn't felt in a long time, and it was hope.


	2. Chapter 2 (Brick Walls)

**Chapter 2: Brick Walls**

**Thanks for the feedback, questions, support, and thanks for reading! I don't need easy. I just need **

**possible. Do You know the way You move me? Enjoy and I pray you have a blessed day!**

"Great. Looks like I got stuck with two brick walls instead of one. We'll be lucky if Snow doesn't take you

two out on the spot." Haymitch said, slurring on a word or two every now and then.

"What's wrong with being a brick wall?" Gale shot back, as they sat on the train headed to the Capitol.

"Brick walls don't listen very well." Haymitch said, pouring some more wine into his cup.

"Neither do washed up victors. That's enough for you! You disgust me!" Effie snapped, taking the bottle

from the table.

"Hey, I wasn't done with that! It's hard to imagine you disgusted with your picture perfect smile, make-

up and crazy fabulous hairdo!" Haymitch shot back.

Then he turned to Katniss and Gale.

"You too haven't touched your food." he noted.

"Maybe we're not hungry." Katniss said, quietly.

"Pride won't get _either_ of you very far. We need to work together, so that you two come through this,

_alive._" Haymitch downed his glass and glared at them.

"You're surprisingly perceptive, for a _drunk._" Gale shot back.

"Let me shoot straight with you pretty boy. You and Katniss don't know what you need to know about

the games. You two may be expert hunters, but in the Hunger Games, even they get killed for lack of

knowledge."

Gale remained silent, as did Katniss. They knew what Haymitch was getting at. He had won and survived

the Hunger Games. In his own way, he was trying to teach them how to survive from his experience.

They needed Haymitch, no matter how bitter a pill his personality and drinking was to swallow.

"Fine. So, what do we need to know?" Gale spoke up first.

Haymitch turned to Katniss.

"Why do you hang out with this guy? Never mind, don't answer that. Are you in?"

"If we're in," Katniss leaned forward, an edge in her tone. "You have to limit your drinking."

"I second that!" Effie joined from her room.

"Fine," Haymitch gave in after a minute. "I'm stuck with a bunch of party poopers."

"How did you survive the Hunger Games? I don't know much about it, but I do know it's not a drinking

contest." Gale picked up his fork and began playing with his food.

"Like you two, I'm sure there's more to this _drunk_ than meets the eye."


	3. Chapter 3 (The Long Goodbye)

**Chapter 3: The Long Goodbye**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been sick the past two weeks. I'm still feeling under the weather today, **

**but God helped me press to get to the library. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Feedback is **

**appreciated!**

As Katniss lay in her bed, she remembered saying goodbye to her mom and Prim. Prim was sobbing.

Katniss smiled at the thought of her little sister's selflessness.

"It's not your fault," Katniss had tried to assure her. "It's President Snow's and his Hunger Games."

Her mom remained silent and in the background. Katniss hugged Prim tightly. Prim told Katniss to come

back. Katniss felt bad for promising that she would. She didn't know what lay exactly around the corner.

She hugged her mom, and made her promise to look after Prim. Peeta was there too, with a look of

gratitude on his face.

"He did it for you, you know." Peeta had said.

Katnis shook her head.

"You could have done so many things that Gale would have expected you to do, but facing your election

into the Hunger Games wasn't one of them. Not only did you surprise him, you brought out a part of

himself he buried." Katniss blurted out before she could stop herself.

She drifted off on that memory. Gale was still lying awake, late into the night. He wondered if he had

made the right choice. His parents were furious. To them, _everything_ depended on him. He didn't want

to remember the last conversation they had, but he was unsuccessful in stopping his mind from

returning there.

"What were you thinking Gale? We need you!" His mom had shrieked.

"He was going to get both of them killed. What was I supposed to do?" Gale had responded, frustrated.

"Look out for yourself and your family. Nobody else in this cursed district knows we exist." His dad had

said, shaking his head.

"Katniss does. This is partly for her."

"Look! He's in love! Hopefully she returns your affection and you two build a life together. By the time

you get back, your parents will be _dead._" His mom had snapped, poking him in the chest.

"Your guilt trip isn't working. I've made my choice and I'm standing by it." he had stated defiantly, which

had caused her to storm away in frustration.

"Son, you are a fool." His dad had said, coldly.

"That's an improvement," he had responded, cynically. "It's an upgrade from totally _useless._"

He was sleep before he could regret his choice of words.


	4. Chapter 4: The Capitol

**Chapter 4: The Capitol**

**Sorry for the wait. I was sick last week. Enjoy and feedback is appreciated! **

"Don't be disturbed by the strange fashion sense here. Here, fashion sense is, well, all over the place."

Haymitch said, as Effie got herself dressed.

"I know. I've been there before." Gale said, looking at Katniss.

"What's it like?" Katniss asked, curious.

"It's unfair coming from District Twelve. They have more than enough food in the Capitol. They don't eat

because they're hungry. They eat to entertain themselves." Gale said, shaking his head.

"It makes sense. We're at the bottom of the food chain. It only makes sense there's a top." Katniss

responded, as the train came to a halt.

"Aren't you two just adorable?" Effie mused, coming out of her room.

"What do you mean?" Gale asked, defensively.

"I just meant that you two talk in a way where you understand one another. It's like Haymitch and I

aren't even in the room." Effie smiled widely, hoping to diffuse the tension.

"It'll make your opponents' attempts to separate you from one another, persistent. You can't show how

strong your bond is on the surface." Haymitch said, as he began to pace and look at the doors that

provided exit from the train.

"Why not? We don't have to make something up!" Effie argued with a pout.

"President Snow is on edge as is. The last thing he and the gamemakers need to think is District Twelve

is planning to overthrow him." Haymitch continued to pace.

Katniss and Gale exchanged amused glances.

"Are we?" Katniss asked Gale.

"I'm thinking he needs to be overthrown."

"You're thinking that too? Great minds must think alike!"

The doors slid open and two peacekeepers marched in.

"Please exit." They said, in unison.

Effie, Haymitch, Gale, and Katniss exited the train. They didn't see the city like they thought they would.

They were greeted by other tributes and most did not look friendly. President Snow stood a ways off,

surveying and inspecting them carefully.


	5. Chapter 5: The Wind and the Flame

**Chapter 5: The Wind and the Flame**

**Thanks for reading. Sorry, it's been so long. I've been sick these past couple of weeks, and I'm sick **

**now. Today I'm pressing in the name of Jesus! Feedback is always appreciated and once again, thanks **

**for reading!**

"Be mindful of the Stormtroopers." Haymitch said, under his breath, as they were made to stand with

the other tributes.

"They're constantly on edge." said an unfamiliar voice, behind Effie.

"Cinna, darling!" Effie squealed, embracing him in a hug.

"Effie, you look well as always," Cinna said, as they parted. "Are these the tributes from District

Twelve?"

Effie nodded.

"Cinna, this is Katniss and Gale. Katniss and Gale, this is Cinna." Effie said, introducing them.

"I've been designing some stuff, but I'll scrap it for the sake of you two." Cinna said, almost reverently.

"Why?" Gale asked.

"What makes us so special? We don't even show up on Snow's radar." Katniss spoke up, confused.

"There's something about you two. You Katniss, are the flame. You Gale, as your name suggests, are the

wind. You two are survivors, not celebrities. The Capitol has never beheld the likes of what you two

represent." Cinna said, looking as if he was in a trance.

"What do we represent?" Gale asked.

"You represent a brave new world." Cinna smiled and was gone.


	6. Chapter 6: Rue's Gift

**Chapter 6: Rue's Gift**

**Sorry for the wait. I had to wait to post, because I refused to walk to the library while it was raining. **

**lol Now I have an umbrella! Thanks for your patience! The feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading **

**and thanks for the support. "Hmph. Of course I am." (Piccolo v.) We were freed and made alive, the **

**day that true love died!**

Katniss and Gale were the last to get registered for the Hunger Games. Katniss marveled at the high

ceilings and the almost perfect décor. She longed for the predictability of the woods. There were no

painted, smiling faces there, only the need for survival. Gale, however, seemed to expect everything as it

came. He looked bored and unimpressed. She knew he was the only one she could trust, but could even

he keep them alive in the Hunger Games?

A little girl wandered up to her. She looked to be Prim's age. She had coarse hair and brown skin. Her

eyes seemed to have a personality all their own. She held a book in her hand. She looked down, unsure

of what to do with it. She held it out to Katniss, the ghost of a smile on her face. Katniss bent down.

"What's your name?" she asked gently.

"Take it. It's the most precious thing from our District." the girl said, as Katniss reluctantly took the book.

"My name is Rue."

"Why did you give this to _me_, Rue?"

"You're silly. You _need_ it."

"Don't you _need _it more?"

"No. I already have true hope." Rue said, simply and then hurried back to a man who looked old enough

to be her big brother.


	7. Chapter 7: Gale's Dilemma

**Chapter 7: Gale's Dilemma**

**Sorry for the wait in between this week and last week. My niece was sick, so I stayed back and **

**watched some movies with her. Thanks for your patience, for reading, for your support, and thanks **

**for the feedback! Enjoy! All those who opposed Him, will see Jesus with some real eyes. "Charles, we **

**need you to hope again." (Professor X. v.)**

Gale lay in his bed, and once again found himself unable to sleep. He was troubled by what Cinna had

said. If he was the wind to Katniss' flame, was he supposed to spread whatever spark she had? Why did

that reek of a revolution, even now?

"You're worried too." Katniss said, peeking in, cracking the door slightly.

"You might as well come in. I'm not going to sleep anytime soon." Gale said, sitting up.

Katniss walked over and sat on the edge of Gale's bed.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the book in Katniss' hand.

"It's a Holy Bible. A little girl named Rue gave it to me today. She said I _need_ it. It's just a bunch of words.

What's there to need?" Katniss replied, with a hopeless shrug.

"It's not just words. It's what's _in _those words." Gale sounded offended.

"You've read one of these before?"

"My mom and dad are both strict and religious."

"You told me they were strict, but not religious."

"That's because if anyone in District Twelve knew, they would hand us over to the Peacekeepers."


	8. Chapter 8: Gale's Dilemma (Part 2)

**Chapter 8: Gale's Dilemma (Part 2)**

**Thanks for reading, supporting, giving feedback, and following! All the glory to His name!**

"**I'm going on an adventure!" (Bilbo Baggins v.)**

"What? Why?" Katniss asked, alarmed.

Gale sighed.

"President Snow banned those years ago, but my parents taught us in secret. We learned to pray, to

fast, and to go without. They taught us that serving God is better than serving Snow."

"Who is God?" Katniss asked.

"He created everything. He created us, the sky, the woods-"

"He created Snow then. Where is He?"

"He's everywhere Katniss."

"Do you really believe that?" Katniss asked, incredulously.

Gale avoided her eyes. How could she understand hiding a part of who he was in plain sight? He also

knew that she held a bomb in her hands. It was only a matter of time before she was exposed. He had

to hide to the cross around his neck so much, he was wondering if he should wear it anymore.

"Katniss hide that or give it back."

"No."

"Why not? Why are you being so stubborn?"

Katniss shrugged.

"We're in this together. If you die, _I die."_


	9. Chapter 9: The Beast Within

**Chapter 9: The Beast Within**

**I'll be posting on Mondays until the end of summer. My nephews are on summer break, so I come to **

**the library more than I usually do. Thanks for reading, following, the support, and for reading! "Home **

**is behind you, the world is ahead." (Gandalf v.) Let the praises to our God be like arrows to our **

**enemies.**

_If you die, I die. _Those words rang in Gale's head, as he woke up the next morning. He found it hard to be

in the Capitol. He always did. They seemed so aloof and detached from what was _really_ going on. He

pulled the covers off of himself and sat up in bed. He was startled by Haymitch, who was sitting in the

chair in the far corner of the room.

"What are you doing in here?" Gale demanded.

"You may actually have worse manners than Katniss." Haymitch said, with an amused look on his face.

"Get out, _please._"

"That's a little better. Effie just found a Bible in Katniss' room. Is it yours?"

"Are you interrogating _me_?" Gale asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Answer the question, _please_."

"No, she said a little girl gave it to her."

"You seem calm about all this."

"It's easy when you grow up around it."

Haymitch's eyebrows raised.

"You're more trouble than she is."

"I guess that makes us _double trouble_." Gale said, with an amused look on his face.

"Do you know, or even understand that your life is on the line here?"

"No, Haymitch. I thought I was on vacation. Of course, I know my life is on the line. Hers is too! I told

her to hide it or throw it away. She told me that if I die, she dies too. I know the trouble that book can

bring, but I also know that forcing Katniss to be anything other than who she is, is even more

_dangerous._" Gale snapped, running his hands through his hair frustratingly.

"You will have to compromise to survive. We're burning that book, Gale. It's for our own good."

"No!" Katniss burst into the room.

"Why not? With it, you two are as good as dead. You two are survivors, right? Be smart enough to know

what it takes to survive." Haymitch didn't even flinch.

"I was reading some of it this morning. This book has hope I've dreamed of having. I read one of the

books called John," Katniss turned to Gale. "Who is Jesus?"

Gale sighed and looked at Haymitch. Haymitch's eyes and Effie's trembling warned him not to say

anymore. He pulled out his hidden cross necklace. There was a purpose and need for this after all.


	10. Chapter 10: Through The Wilderness

**Chapter 10: Through The Wilderness**

**Sorry for the wait. I've been sick and I had to go to the bank these past couple of weeks, so I decided **

**to rest on Monday and go to the bank on Tuesday. Thanks for reading, thanks for the support, and **

**thanks for the feedback! Nothing can tear me away from Your love Lord! "Men are still good." (Bruce **

**Wayne v.)**

"He is the Lord of lords and the King of kings." Gale answered, with a heavy sigh.

Katniss turned to Haymitch.

"Why would Snow hide this?" she demanded.

"Hope is greater than fear. That's something my mom would say before she kissed us good night. Snow

Is afraid that hope will unite the districts against him, so he uses fear and punishment to keep us apart."

Gale answered quietly.

"Wait a minute," Haymitch threw his hands up. "You two need to get through this before you start

thinking about revolution. This Jesus no one has ever seen will not save your families or _you_ from Snow's

wrath or death. _Burn it_, Gale."

Haymitch stormed out of the room. Effie lingered in the doorway a moment longer, and followed

Haymitch.

Katniss handed Gale the Bible. Gale pushed it away. Katniss looked up at him, confused yet grateful at

the same time. He knew the sudden security she felt and couldn't describe. He put his hands on hers.

"We'll read it together, and I'll teach you everything I know. Hide it better. I'll burn mine," He raised a

hand to stop her from protesting. "These words have lived longer than any of us, Katniss. Fire can't hurt

them. They will live on forever."

"Why? Why now?" Haymitch poured himself another drink.

"They need hope Haymitch, and it may work in our favor." Effie said, as if she planned it all along.

"What are you up to woman?" Haymitch grumbled.

"I'm working with what we have. It's called strategy." Effie said, as if she knew something Haymitch

didn't.

"Hmm. I smell a disaster." Haymitch mumbled miserably.

"The alcohol had dulled your senses, that's all. The odds Haymitch, are ever in our favor." Effie said, her

tone becoming light.

"Not this time, _sunshine._" Haymitch grumbled.

"I have faith." Effie declared, crossing her arms.

"In who do you have _faith_?" Haymitch demanded.

"I have faith in Katniss and Gale."

"In that order, eh? I may as well write my will. We are _doomed._"

"Then put some of your cleverness to work, victor! Cinna is taken with our tributes and now I can see

why! They confound and inspire us all!" Effie exclaimed, and even Haymitch had to admit she had a

point.


	11. Chapter 11: Competition

**Chapter 11: Competition**

**Thanks for reading, thanks for the support, thanks for the feedback, and constructive criticism is **

**always appreciated! The resurrected King is resurrecting me! "It's elementary, dear Watson." **

**(Sherlock Holmes v.) **

Gale hated to admit it, but the competition was good. The competition was too good. A part of him was

intrigued by that. He was going to actually break a sweat. Katniss looked nervous. Gale took her hand.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." He said, leading her over to the archery section.

"I'm-not afraid." she stammered.

"You're lying needs work." Gale said, giving her a knowing look.

"I'm _not afraid_." she growled, snatching her hand away.

The eyes of the other tributes were on them now.

"God opposes the proud and gives grace to the humble." Gale whispered, leaning in close, so only she

could hear.

"Be quick to listen, slow to anger, and to speak." Katniss growled, snatching up a bow and some arrows.

"Someone's been paying attention!" Gale called after her.

"I'm going to pretend that these targets are _your _face." Katniss said, under her breath.

Gale grabbed up a bow, some arrows, and the two began to take out all the targets of the simulation.

Cinna and the game makers stood out of sight watching. Sure enough, Gale was the wind to Katniss'

flame. The way he hit his targets, was in every attempt to stop them from getting to her. Katniss'

attempts were to keep both of them alive. Every target was a reminder that Prim and her mom were

waiting for her back home as well. Her dad was no longer around. She and Gale were the providers for

their families. How could their families survive without them?

"Attention tributes," President Snow's face loomed over them on a large screen. "There will be a ball

tomorrow for all of our tributes. You are welcome and _must_ attend."

"How can you both be invited and forced at the same time?" Katniss whispered to Gale.

"When you're waiting to be slaughtered, the butcher doesn't have to be _polite _about doing it." Gale

whispered back.

"Wear your best tributes. Come dressed to impressed, and you'll even get to meet me. I only have your

best intentions at heart. Your families are safe and being provided for generously. Remember young

people, a beggar can't be choosy." President Snow finished, and vanished from the screen.


	12. Chapter 12: Belle Of The Ball (Part One)

**Chapter 12: Belle Of The Ball (Part One)**

**Thanks for reading, thanks for the support, and thanks for the feedback! I am saved by grace! "The **

**good book says, 'The people perish without vision'. I say go give it 'em." (Mr. Nathan v.)**

"I guess that means we're supposed to be grateful to die for his enjoyment." Katniss grumbled, as Effie

and some women from The Capitol applied make-up to her face.

"It's hard to put make-up on a moving face!" one of the women complained.

"Katniss dear, no talking. You are our masterpiece tonight! You will be the envy of this ball!" Effie said,

with a dainty smile.

Katniss doubted it. She saw herself in the mirror and could hardly recognize her face. She felt like a

spoiled and pampered princess. District Twelve was suffering, and here she was getting the star

treatment. She began to think about the King of kings and Lord of lords, Jesus Christ. He deserved

treatment such as this, but that wasn't what she read about Him in the Bible. He was beaten, and

whipped. He was punched. He was mocked, spit on, kicked, humiliated, rejected, ostracized, and

was crucified. How could a valuable life like His, be thrown away, when one as worthless as hers was

being preserved, like a porcelain doll that was made with the only purpose of sitting on a shelf and

collecting dust?

Gale looked at himself in the mirror in his bedroom. He was wearing a grey tux, with an emblem on

the sides of the jacket. It looked like the wind. Who was he kidding? No one could see the wind!

"Do you like it?" Cinna asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"It's not me." Gale commented.

"Would you like me to make alterations?" Cinna asked, somewhat alarmed.

"He needs to be _present_." Haymitch came up behind Cinna.

"You are the wind to Katniss' flame." Cinna announced, as if answering a question.

"I'm not having an identity crisis!" Gale snapped.

"You think you're not worth this treatment. You don't see the meaning for your life."

"Stop trying to figure me out, Cinna! You live in La-La Land! The rest of us, _face real problems that have _

_nothing to do with whether or not our clients have a fashion sense!"_

"Don't assume that because I live here, I don't care about what's going on, _out there._"

Haymitch put his hand on Cinna's shoulder.

"This is like a first date for you and Katniss, isn't it?" Haymitch asked, earning a glare from Gale.


	13. Chapter 13: Belle Of The Ball (Part Two)

**Chapter 13: Belle Of The Ball (Part 2)**

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the support, feedback, for reading, and for your patience. Make me **

**Your masterpiece! "You wanna get nuts? Let's get nuts!" (Bruce Wayne v.)**

Gale and Katniss stepped into the ballroom. Katniss looked at Gale. He was staring straight ahead, like a

soldier headed into battle. President Snow walked up to them holding a tray of glasses. Katniss froze

when she saw his face. Gale knowing this, squeezed her hand.

"Who might you two be?" President Snow as the two took their drinks obediently.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen, and his name is Gale." Katniss said, boldly.

"I mean no harm Ms. Everdeen," President Snow bowed and kissed her hand. "I am not accustomed to

the woman, young or old introducing the male. What a brave new world we live in."

"I guess I got just a bit full of myself, President Snow. I get like that sometimes." Katniss lied, feigning a

smile.

President Snow smiled, and chuckled slightly. He walked away afterwards. Katniss noticed his smile did

not reach his eyes. Gale wondered why he was serving.

_He's way too arrogant for that,_ he thought.


	14. Chapter 14: Belle Of The Ball (Part 3)

**Chapter 14: Belle Of The Ball (Part 3)**

**Sorry for the wait! I was sick last Saturday. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the support. Thanks for the **

**feedback! "Life…in the fast lane." (Peter Cullen v.) Better days are coming!**

Katniss and Gale looked at the drinks in their hands, and then each other. Gale let go of Katniss' hand

and took her glass, sipped his and then hers. President Snow saw them from across the room and

smirked. Gale handed Katniss back her glass.

"Gale, _you're my hero._" Katniss said, lightly and sweetly.

"I couldn't let you take all the bullets, Katnip. If you die, I die, remember?" Gale replied, downing his

glass.

Katniss put her hand in his.

"It's good to know _some _things haven't changed." Katniss said, cynically.

"Some things have to if we're going to survive. For starters, lower your pistol, ma'am." Gale whispered,

as they made their way across the room.

"_Sorry. I was scared and on guard. I didn't see that coming._" Katniss whispered back.

Rue walked up to them, catching them both off guard, again!

"Are you ready now? I am."

"What are you ready to do Rue?" Katniss asked, confused, as she and Gale quickly exchanged glances.

"You're silly. I'm ready to die."


	15. Chapter 15: So Comfortable, It's Scary

**Chapter 15: So Comfortable, It's Scary**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the wait. I've been sick, coming down with the weather and having **

**migraines. Thanks for your patience, support, and feedback! "Not all tears are an evil." (Gandalf v.)**

**I once was lost, but now I am found. **

The first explosion threw the couple from the stage. Gale and Katniss looked for the exit, but the second

explosion was the exit. The third explosion blew up the tables, and the fourth began to blow up one

random place after another. Gale quickly scooped Katniss in his arms. From the look on her face, he

could tell she was protesting. Katniss was a lot of things, but a damsel in distress she was _not._

Gale rushed to the nearest side exist. He wasn't the only one there though. He set Katniss down, and

Made sure she got through. When he tried to go behind her, he felt hands grabbing him by the throat.

He was taken up high, and slammed hard on his back. He struggled to catch his breath and tried to crawl

away on his hands and knees. He was kicked in the stomach. He rolled over in pain. He then was

grabbed by the scruff of his collar. He elbowed his attacker in the face. The big guy staggered back from

the force of Gale's elbow. Gale then delivered some punches to his face, and then tripped him. The guy

went down so fast, he sat confused for a moment. He wasn't alone though, and some other guys

surrounded Gale.

"What is this, a _bar-room _brawl? In case you idiots didn't get the memo, we're all in the Hunger Games!"

Gale yelled, hoping to get through to them.

"You're the idiot. This is the Hunger Games!" one of the guys yelled, charging at Gale.

Gale however, used the guy's force against him, throwing him into the big guy, who was still dazed and

confused on the floor. The other three had weapons of some sort. He had to dodge their swings

constantly. They were looking for an opening. Gale forced himself not to choke on the smoke in the

room, as it increased greatly. He took two hits and seemed to go down. While his onlookers were caught

off guard, he bolted for the nearest side exit, just before the ceiling collapsed.

Katniss waited in horror and suspense, questioning all the choices she had made up until now. Why did

it have to be Prim who was chosen? Why was life one cruel game of _chance_? She dropped to her knees,

as the other girls took off into the nearby woods. She wasn't going to leave Gale behind. The roof near

the side exit had collapsed. She knew that the chances of Gale being alive was slim. She clasped her

hands together and began to pray. President Snow smiled as he watched her on a screen in his office. He

toasted to her defiant effort, until Gale came out slowly from among the rubble.


	16. Chapter 16: Never Forsaken

**Chapter 16: Never Forsaken**

**Thanks for reading, thanks for the support, thanks for the feedback, and thanks for your patience! I **

**wasn't able to post last week, because I was sick. "You've already given them everything. You don't **

**owe this city anymore." (Catwoman v.) "Not everything, not yet." (Batman v.) I wish You could take it **

**all away.**

President Snow nearly slammed his glass on the table. He set it down gently. He was still in control. He

knew what she was doing. She was praying. She was defying his authority. She was defying _him._

"Get Effie in here now. Use force if necessary. I'm not in a comfortable mood." He growled at a

Peacemaker.

Effie was horrified, not only at the danger Katniss and Gale were in, but also President Snow's disregard

for life. She also feared for her own, so she knew that she needed to choose her next words very

carefully. It was a matter of life and death.

"Effie dear, who is that girl?" President Snow asked, his back to her.

"Her name is Katniss Everdeen, sir." Effie said, nervously, sensing the weight of his displeasure.

"What is she doing, Effie dear?"

"She's praying, sir."

"No, that's not it, Effie dear."

"It's not, sir?"

"Effie dear," President Snow turned around slowly in his chair. "She is defying me. She is defying

everything I stand for. I thought the diseased hope of religion was dead for good. Nope, I still see a

persistent _stain._"

His eyes pierced into her, and yet his smile said nothing was wrong. He stood up and walked over to her.

Effie looked down at her feet. She barely looked up. President Snow chuckled, and began laughing

hysterically. He placed his hands on Effie's shoulders for balance.

"Effie dear, do you see it? Do you see this stain? Fear still has sway over you because you've heard

about the horrors of the wars that brought the districts into existence. This Katniss Everdeen has no idea

what she's doing. She's going to undo all my work, Effie dear. I will not allow her to. She will die trying.

Her district and her loved ones will be ashes if she returns. I will kill her hope with reality. It's all the

sanity we have left." President Snow said, walking back to his chair, and sighing heavily.

"She's just one girl, sir." Effie managed to get out, despite fighting back her tears.

"Go on, Effie dear. Let the grown ups worry about the threat of security." He once again turned his

back to her, and she knew she had been dismissed.

She walked out of his office, holding her head high. She smiled at every concerned look, and fearful

glance. When she got back to her room, she broke down. She was so angry at her powerlessness, and

overwhelming fear.


	17. Chapter 17: Survival Of The Fittest

**Chapter 17: Survival Of The Fittest**

**I needed to watch my youngest nephew the Saturday before last, and last Saturday I went to a **

**Creativity Meeting. Thanks for your patience, understanding, feedback, constructive criticism, and **

**support! It was up to me to break the curses of this generation. I tried to blow up like Vegeta! "I would **

**rather stand with God and be judged by the world, than to stand with the world and be judged by **

**God." (Grace v.)**

Haymitch paced around in the dining room, frustrated. He hadn't seen their names among the dead

tributes, so some part of him assumed they were still alive. Effie was still sobbing in her room. Haymitch

had no time for that. Cinna walked in and closed the door gently behind him.

"Still no sign of the wind and the flames?" Cinna asked, following Haymitch's gaze to the screen.

"Someone's itching for a revolution," Haymitch muttered. "No sign of them yet."

"That's right, Haymitch. Keep hope alive." Effie came out of her room, wiping her eyes.

"We don't have _much _left." Haymitch growled.

"Looks like the girl on fire has enough for all of us!" Cinna exclaimed, pointing to the screen.

Haymitch and Effie blinked. Katniss was praying on her knees one second, and helping Gale to his feet

the next. Haymitch's brow furrowed. He looked at Effie. Cinna noticed the look they exchanged.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"President Snow knows." Effie managed to get out.

"He smells a revolution brewing." Haymitch added.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. Snow can't run from reality anymore. The next generation will

be the ones to decide the fate of the Capitol." Cinna said, with a wide smile on his face.

"What about at all the people who will get caught in the crossfire?" Haymitch demanded.

"In the name of absolute hope? That would be something worth dying for." Cinna answered, with a

shrug.

"I'm not so sure Katniss and Gale's families would feel the same way." Effie said, nervously.

"They'll be fine." Cinna promised.

"How do you know?" Haymitch demanded.

"If Snow were to destroy District Twelve, he'd be admitting that he'd been checkmated by a girl praying.

His own _staff _would question his authority then. No, he'll save face. If he wants Katniss dead, he'll have

to play by his own rules." Cinna said, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Haymitch demanded.

"Don't you two get it? He won't stop the games now, not after such a dramatic opening. Think about it.

So many are tuned in to his grand display of madness. He got the attention of the Districts on him,

unexpectedly they'll be watching the girl on fire and the boy in the wind. He's in the games too. Nobody

has realized this until now. They usually fight each other, but clearly hope is able to stand up and face

down fear." Cinna said, grinning.


	18. Chapter 18: The Road Ahead

**Chapter 18: The Road Ahead**

**Thanks for the support, the feedback, the constructive criticism, and for your patience. Sorry for the **

**wait! I didn't have enough time to post the past few Saturdays, so I had to make some sacrifices. "If **

**you can take it, you can make it." (Louis Zamperini v.) There's a kind of love that God only knows!**

Katnis took off her heels and threw them into the fire. Gale took her by the hand and led her into the

woods. They walked past a trail of bodies, on the way deeper into the woods. Most of the girls were

laying there, at least four. Someone had taken them out, or _something_… They looked as if they had just

dropped dead.

Gale saw it first, a green mist headed their way. He noticed nocturnal animals falling out of the trees.

The smoke was poisonous. It was what had taken the lives of the girls. Gale led Katniss through a maze

of trees. The light from the fire was fading. Soon they were running through a pitch black forest. The

smell of the poisonous mist was still thick in the air. Soon they were choking on it. Just when all seemed

lost, the pale moonlight lit up the forest, providing a path for the two to run along a bridge.

Katniss and Gale hurried along the bridge. If they fell, it was a long way down to the river underneath

the bridge. The green mist stopped at the bridge, as if it had meant to guide them there all along. The

bridge creaked and groaned as they made their way across. Gale made a joke about Katniss' weight,

earning a punch in the arm. Halfway across, the bridge came undone from the side they were trying to

get to. Katniss and Gale fell into the river below.

Peeta held his breath, as he watched with Prim, and her mom. He wasn't sure of what to think of the

outcome, but he would keep his promise. Prim showed him to the door. Mrs. Everdeen stayed glue to

the screen.

"Thanks for the bread." Prim said, smiling.

"If only I could hunt… Gale would be more help." Peeta said, laughing nervously.

"You're doing what you can. That's what Katniss would do." Prim said, hopefully.

Peeta frowned.

"They're in danger, Prim."

"I know."

"How can you remain so hopeful?"

Prim looked down, as she opened the door and Peeta stepped out.

"She said she would come back. Katniss never breaks her promises." Prim said, looking up at Peeta.

Peeta smiled.

"She was praying. That's not a good sign, Prim."

"Why not?"

"It was banned."

"It reminds me of our father. I vaguely remember him, but my mom says he sang, and he also prayed."


	19. Chapter 19: Bread From Heaven

**Chapter 19: Bread From Heaven**

**Thanks for following the story, for the support, the feedback, for the constructive criticism, and thanks**

**for taking the time to read. There ain't no stopping Me now! "We have always feared Elsa's powers **

**were too much for her. Now all we can hope is that, they are enough." (Frozen 2)**

Gale struggled to the surface of the water. He heard voices from where the ropes to the other side had

been cut. It sounded like they were arguing. Katniss was listening too. They hadn't expected that, but

they would take water over rocks anyday.

"What were you thinking?" One voice pierced the night.

"Good riddance. This is the _Hunger Games._"

"Did you have to try to kill them?"

"Better them than us, Rue."

Gale looked at Katniss. She looked back at him. Her expression was unreadable.

"That's not fair!"

"Rue listen to me! There are _no friends _in the Hunger Games."

"You're wrong."

"I wish you didn't have to be here."

"I wish you didn't have to kill them."

"Oh, grow up!"

"Why, so I can be _heartless _like you?"

"Rue…"

The voices died down, and then there was silence.

Katniss swam to shore. There was a box there addressed to them. They exchanged hopeful looks. They

knew it was from Haymitch.

"Do you think he's tearing his hair out, right about now?" Gale asked, opening the box.

"What is it?" Katniss asked, staring straight ahead.

"It's bread." Gale said, with a heavy sigh of relief.

Katniss looked up at the night sky.

"Is this even real?" she asked, looking at Gale.

Gale shrugged.

"They all saw you praying, and you're worried about if any of this is real or not." Gale shook his head.

"We fell maybe forty feet into water, and you're only concern is them seeing me pray? I can take care

of myself, Gale."

"I was worried about your family, that's all."

"Well _don't._ You could be protecting them, but you had to leave it to Peeta who knows _nothing _about

survival."

"He would have laid his life down for you, just because he _could. _He knows something about kindness.

Kindness aids survival."

They looked at eachother and laughed.

"We're arguing about Peeta," Gale handed Katniss a piece of bread. "We must have hit the water harder

than we thought."


	20. Chapter 20: Suit Up

**Chapter 20: Suit Up**

**Thanks for reading, for the feedback, for the constructive criticism, for reading, and for the support.**

**Who is like Him? Nobody! The road we travel is slimmer than Shady! "What can you do?" (Don Kreig **

**v.) "BEAT YOU!" (Luffy v.)**

"Thresh, wait up! We can't just leave them!" Rue cried out.

Thresh took Rue by the shoulders and shook her once.

"I made a promise that I would keep you alive. Do you want to die, _here_? You won't have to kill Rue, but

I will do what it takes to keep you alive. Understand?"

Rue nodded quickly, her wide eyes filling up with tears. Thresh pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped

her small arms around his neck. He lifted her up, and carried her through the dense jungle.

Katniss opened her eyes. Light filled them. Dawn had come. She sat up and saw Gale standing on the

shore. He looked so strong and solitary, like he was ready to take on the world. She climbed to her feet,

and walked up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head against his back.

"I'm glad you took Peeta's place." She whispered.

"Katniss, now isn't the right time."

"Our lives are on the line, Gale. We need to-"

"No, I need to keep you alive."

Katniss let go of Gale and stood up.

"_What is this?!_" she yelled.

Gale turned around and looked at her.

"This, is war Katniss. It's us or _them._"


	21. Chapter 21: Suit Up (Part 2)

**Chapter 21: Suit Up (Part 2)**

**Thanks for reading, for the constructive criticism, for the feedback, for the support, and for reading! **

**You keep me steady! "It's easy to fool someone who's already fooling themselves." (Mysterio v.)**

The walk up from the river was brutal. Many bushes, trees, and fallen trees were obstacles. Gale

grunted once or twice, but he didn't complain. He kept moving ahead and Katniss was a few steps

behind him. They came to a clearing, but it wasn't the kind of clearing they were expecting. Katniss

recognized the Mockingjay emblem. She smiled. Cinna had spared no expense. He was really rooting for

them. Gale noticed the same emblem of wind that had been on the front of his tuxedo. He smirked.

"No one can see the wind." He muttered.

They approached the building cautiously. Gale went in first. Katniss watched his back from a few steps

behind. Gale could see the distance growing wider and wider between them. However, his focus was

not on or how their fairytale romance would end, but whether they would come out of their first Hunger

Games alive. People came out from every direction. Katniss and Gale braced for a fight. Cinna beckoned

them from the back. He and the people there helped them get dressed.

"Did you know about the ball, Cinna?"

He didn't answer. Suddenly the whole place digitally broke down. Katniss and Gale exchanged glances.

They were not alone.


	22. Chapter 22: Most Wanted

**Chapter 22: Most Wanted**

**Thanks for reading, thanks for the constructive criticism, thanks for the support, and thanks for your **

**patience! "The more you get from pretending, the less you actually have." (Genie v.) Even when I'm **

**broken and tired, You are enough, enough, enough!**

An arrow whizzed past Katniss' head. She felt the sting of the next one graze her cheek. Gale pulled an

arrow from his quiver and took aim. Katniss pulled an arrow from her quiver and listened. A _twang_

broke the silence.

"On your left!" Katniss yelled.

Gale acted instantly and a body fell to the ground with a loud _thump._ Katniss and Gale stood back to

back. They were breathing at the same pace. Katniss fired her arrow into the forest and heard a body

fall.

"This isn't right. We shouldn't be trying to kill each other!" Katniss yelled.

"It's us or them, Katniss. I choose _us._" Gale whispered sharply.

"How can you be so heartless?'

"Heartless? Katniss, are you ready to die?"

She looked at him. It was as if the Gale she knew had vanished right before her eyes. He was more

militant. Nothing was going to get in the way of him keeping them alive. Katniss began to wonder how

she would live with the blood on her hands. Then she knew, as Prim's young and sweet face came to

mind. Better her blood stained hands than Prim's.

"Twelve down and twelve to go, President Snow." The gamemaker toasted to the Hunger Games.

His glass clinked with President Snow's.

"Those two are resilient." Snow noted.

"How so?" the gamemaker asked.

"How so? Did you see her praying to her imaginary friend? Take things up a notch, won't you? We don't

need this disease spreading any further. It'll be better for all of us to be rid of _them._" Snow bitterly

retorted.

"Yes sir," the gamemaker said, as he headed to the control room. "We're pest control, people. Change

the landscape by any means necessary. Only a few come out of this alive. Katniss and Gale can join the

other tributes. President Snow's orders."

No one uttered a question. They knew what that meant. He had it out for Gale and Katniss. They knew it

was fatal to be under his magnifying glass with the blazing sun behind him. Their very lives depended on

their success or failure.

The ground began to shake and crack. Katniss and Gale headed out of the clearing. Gale took Katniss'

hand as the ground around them began to collapse. Katniss looked back and choked back a sob, as she

saw some tributes get swallowed up by the ever-widening hole.


	23. Chapter 23: Higher Ground

**Chapter 23: Higher Ground**

**Thanks for reading, thanks for the feedback, thanks for the constructive criticism, thanks for the support,**

**and thanks for your patience! I didn't post last week, because I just started working ****at Walmart, and I work **

**Saturdays now. Thank You Jesus! My new post ****date will be every Friday, unless ****something else ****comes up. I**

** can't call it love, if it just stays in my head. Like oh my Jesus, ain't no other ****gods up in this song! I got all my **

**money on You! ****"You gotta do your fighting in prayer." (Mrs. Clara v.)**

"She's a martyr, Effie dear," Snow said, pacing around his desk. "He's her bodyguard. Did you _plan this?_ Are you

conspiring against _me_ and the peace that has been _established?_"

Effie shook her head slowly, fighting back a smile.

"This is out of my hands, President Snow. I'm just doing my job." Effie said, staring at the screen.

"Oh you are, are you? What about you, victor? What's your part in this?" President Snow turned to

Haymitch.

"My part in this sir, is to help them survive, though with _their personalities_, it's like trying to make

a lion and a lamb roommates." Haymitch answered, shaking his head.

"May the odds ever be in your favor, victor," President Snow turned to Cinna. "What do these symbols

mean?"

Cinna froze.

"They express the personalities of Gale and Katniss."

"Gale _and _Katniss? Don't you mean _Katniss and Gale_? I could use Gale as a peacemaker and be done with

the girl, but you're more taken with her than him. What game are you playing Cinna?" President Snow

turned his back to them.

"I'm a fashion designer in the richest district, President Snow. What would I have to gain by starting a

revolution?" Effie and Haymitch were surprised by Cinna's boldness.

"So, you admit it then?"

Cinna shook his head and laughed. President Snow glared at him, his eyes narrowing.

"They made it to higher ground."

Snow quickly looked at the screen, as if he was controlled by the outcome.

"So they did. Your puppets are performing well Cinna."

"Are they mine or yours, President Snow? It's hard to tell the difference."

"Tread carefully, _fashion designer_." President Snow motioned for Effie, Haymitch, and Cinna to leave

his presence.

Once they were back in their living quarters, Haymitch and Effie gave Cinna confused looks.

"What are you, some _revolutionary?_" Haymitch demanded.

"No, I'm a believer." Cinna answered.


	24. Chapter 24: The Grand Design

**Thanks for reading! Thanks for the support, for the constructive criticism, and for your patience!**

**Thanks also for following the story! It is done! He's alive and He's able to bring us life! ****"Satan, you **

**just got your butt kicked!" (Mrs. Clara v.) How could a wretch become your treasure? God, Your love**

**has changed my destiny.**

Effie put two and two together.

"You told that little girl to give Katniss the Bible!" Effie exclaimed.

Cinna nodded slowly.

"Soon they will come for me. I sent the Bible to Rue's District, and they hid it. I told Rue when she arrived to give

it to someone who needed it." Cinna headed for the door.

"Why'd you reveal your hand so soon? We could gave used _one_ like you on our side." Haymitch said, shaking his head.

"This is not a game, Haymitch. This is _war._ If I reveal my hand, it will take Snow's 'all seeing eye' off of Katniss and Gale.

Do you believe that crap about the odds being in their favor? When President Snow sees a threat, and he has, he won't

stop until it's eliminated." Cinna moved closer to the door.

"What can we do to help?" Effie asked.

"Support them, but above all, _pray._"

"Pray to who?!" Haymitch cried out.

"Pray to God that they do what he designed them to do." Cinna looked back, a calm coming over him.

"What did He design them to do?" Effie asked.

"All I can say is, the high places are coming down."


	25. Chapter 25: On Calvary's Hill

**Chapter 25: On Calvary's Hill**

**Thanks for reading, for the support, for the feedback, for your patience, and for constructive criticism.**

**I'm back to posting on Saturdays for now. I lost the job at Walmart, from calling off too many times from**

**being sick. I'm looking for something in security. Just come to Jesus, He is everything you need! "Keep your eyes on me." (Troy Bolton v.)**

Katniss and Gale were the first to make it to the top of the disfigured hill. The remaining tributes began to make

their way up, two by two. They were few in number. There were eight of them, including Katniss and Gale. Rue

and her brother were among the fallen tributes. Katniss felt her knees go weak. Gale looked off in a distance and

kicked a couple of pebbles.

"We're like the plague." Gale noted, as the tributes who remained, made their way down the other side.

"Why do you think that?" Katniss inquired.

"Someone wants _us_ dead."

Katniss laughed out loud.

"No, _really?_"

"I'm serious, Katniss!"

"They saw me praying. You don't think-" her heart began to slam against her chest.

"No," Gale shook his head. "Their best bet is to finish us off in here, or let the other tributes do it."

"We can't run from this Gale, even though it seems hopeless and pointless."

"You're right. I wonder if it was worth it."

"She knew what she was doing."

"Does that bring you comfort?"

"Yeah, it's strange though. Isn't hope supposed to?"


End file.
